Learning to love Pein
by DW Dezmond
Summary: A story about two twins, who are falling in love with all the wrong people, in every right way.    OC's
1. Ch 1: Beatin

I yawn while rubbing my now sore butt that has yet again broke my fall as I fell off of my bed reaching for the alarm clock that is always either to loud, or to far.. In which case was both this morning.

*creek

..One

*creek

..two

*creek

...t-three

*door knob wiggles

..four

*nothing

five..

*Door crashes in*

"KEIDOOO!" Says my step sister crashing through the door

"Right on cue oh horrible Step sister.." I said tapping my fingers. "What horrible beastly news does doth sister bring?" I say sarcastically looking in her eyes as if she had something interesting to say.

"...Yokagi says it's time to wake up asshole!" She blurted out her face red with anger.

"Asshole?" I said sitting on my side, "I didn't know father had such a interesting vocabulary on such a early morning.."

My younger sister glared at me that could pierce mens eyeballs with a dagger (But this does not work on me) " I added in that part Stupid!" She said spinning to leave.

I fall out of my bed face first.

"Huroku.. Come back" I said apologetically..

She entered crossing her arms while tapping her foot..

"What.." She said annoyed.

Tears filled my eyes. I hold them back just enough not to seep out.

She slowly lowers her arms.

"K-Keido..?" She says walking towards me.

"I-I...I Just wanted to say.. That I'm..S-s..S-sorry.." I said trembling.

Her eyes seamed needy. As if she had to hear me apologize for being mean to her.

She wraps her arms around me hugging. "For what?" She said sweetly..

"I'm so sorry...That..That.."

She hugged tighter. " It's okay Keido..You can say it"

"I'm so sorry.." I trailed off. She smiles large.

"That you got hit big time with the ugly stick" I Said shoving her off,

"Cause, DAMN. Bitch you ugly.." I said rolling back over, smothering myself in my sheets.

Her face grew hot, I didn't even need to see her face to know that there were flames bleeding out of her eyes, and a hot aura sweeping around her.

She hit me repeatedly on my lower back, missing completely and smashing into my ass.

"RAPE! RAPEE!" I scream while laughing as she beats me with her dainty fists harder

"I Hate YOU KEIDO!" She said running out of my room, slamming the door, tripping, slamming into the wall, cursing, and running down stairs.

I roll back over looking out the window.  
>' Today's going to be a good day ' I think, while smiling to myself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for these being too short,<strong>  
><strong>I've been juggling between school,<strong>  
><strong>storys, boyfriend. And More..<strong>  
><strong>So I'll be uploading as much as I can, As SOON as I can :D<strong>

**Yours truely,**

_**Lucius Kai **_


	2. Ch 2: Hoodies,French Whores,& Manatees

A few moments later I finally got out of bed,  
>I frollock to my closet like a deranged moron.<p>

* * *

><p>I pick up pieces of clothing, one by one, tossing each one, while shaking my head.<p>

Dirty..Dirty..Girly..Dirty..  
>I lift my boyxboy equality shirt out ..Gay I finally find a shirt that's worth wearing.<p>

I head for my pants, again doing the same thing.  
>This takes me no time to find the ones I want.<p>

My Faded blue Dickie length shorts.  
>My Favorite.<p>

I look out see to see the leaves falling off the trees.

I bet it's cold out..

I look on the edge of my bed and grab my white and blue printed jacket.

I'M READY TO ROLL PHILLIP!  
>- Oh. Phillips my pet Catfish; he doesn't do much but..<br>Hes a superstar in my eyes.

I head for the door.  
>Every step I take I stomp 5 times, that way everyone down stairs knows I'm coming.<p>

I sneeze frantically.  
>Every breath I take I'm sneezing.<br>What the fuck did they get? A Desiesed ridden Cow?

Or is-

"Good Morning Keido!"

I'm hugged from behind.  
>..Yep..It's her<p>

I sneeze once more.

"Hi Ino.." I say trying to muffle a sneeze.

"Are you Sick Keido..?"

" No.. It's that GOD awful perfume you think you smell good in, in when all reality you smell like a French whore. " I say to her as bluntly, and normal as I good.

She sniffs her shirt and coughs,  
>I turn away and giggle.<p>

My twin sister throws me a t-shirt, wrapped in wrapping paper and a bow.

My eyes sparkle.

"You DIDN'T"

She Nods.

"NOOOO-OO-OOOHHOOO... YOU DID NOTT"

She nods twice. " I Did, I Did"

She says smiling through sipping coffee.

I terr apart the barrier keeping me from my baby.  
>I stop In dead tracks.<p>

I open the t-shirt slowly as if I was dissembling a bomb.

Oh My god. THERE'S TWO SHIRT'S

I squeal like a little girl

The first shirt said: DAFT PUNK

And the picture was Orgasmic !

The second shirt: Intruder

With a large Rainbow over it.

My Favorite Band, and my Favorite quote from my FAVORITE MOVIE EVER.

Tron

I just about cry. I look at my sister and shes wearing a Black hoodie, with..the..Glow in the dark..TRON PRINTED UNIFORM SEAMS?

My mouth gaps in amazement

Yep..I'm going to cry.

My non-sense ridden mind was cut short when a Bright blue cloth was shoved in my face.

BLUE

I look at it, its a Hoodie just like hers.

OH MY GOD

I cling to my sister, while clinging to my hoodie and two shirts.

" I swear Kaito, Your the only person who gets me!..  
>It's almost as if we have Twin telepathy, or..something.."<p>

She rolls her eyes,

"yeah yeah, now get off of me. " she said smiling.

Oh Yeah!

" Be right back!"

I run upstairs, and I'm back down as fast as I left.

I pull out a chained necklace, and hand it to my sister.

She takes it and examining the icon on it.

it's a picture of two hands A Left one, and a right one.  
>There holding each others pinkys with the other,<p>

On the front it says " 'Til Death"  
>she turnt it over to see the engraving,<p>

"Together at Birth,  
>Twins today, Twins Tomorrow,<br>Twins 'til we die Love You Sis "

I was so Proud of myself, I actually got a good gift I think!

My sister pulled her hair up and gave me the necklace, turning around.

I put it around her neck choking her for a brief moment on purpose and laughing, then putting the hole through the latch.

She fixes her hair and holds the necklace out so its on the outside of her hoodie. She gives me a big hug , exchanging thank yous, and returning to her coffee.

I sit down across from her.

" Wheres Mom and Dad?" I ask searching the kitchen.

"shopping" She says taking a break from her coffee, then continuing.

"oooh..Birthday shopping?" I wonder out loud

"Probably, or getting something for dinner, who knows."

She says shrugging.

" Girl I gatta go!  
>I'm finished with the show!<br>But if you want to - Me I won't say no!  
>T-T-Touchin' on my -, While I'm touchin' on your-<br>You know that we are gunna -, Cause I don't give A- "

I dance while singing along as I answer my cell phone.

Walking into the Fireplaced Den I throw myself at my large puffy brown lazy boy chair, Flipping my phone open.

"Hehhhhhhhhlo?"

Voice at other end:

"Hey Broskie! Happy Birthday!"

'Hey! Thanks man. What you up to?"

"Ah Ya know.. Nothing much just..Wrapping up your presents"  
>I squeal. I can hear him laughing to my response.<p>

"Nuh Uh!"

"Oh yeahh. I got you some bad ass shit!"

I could almost sense his teeth popping out of that goofy smile of his.

"Sweet!"

"So when you coming over?"

"Uh.. I don't know man.. My parents are out shopping or something, haha."

"Oh well.. Leave them a text and come over! Bring Kaito to, since I know for a fact that blond haired she witch is there.  
>.. I can almost smell her through the phone.." He whispers, throwing me into super retard laugh mode.<p>

"Yeah yeah I know right. Aiight one sec "

Click click Click click Click click Click click BEEEEEEEEEP

"Aight I'm done, I text'd em saying I'll be at your house for a while"

"Aight man See ya soon."

I run into the kitchen and Begin to strip my jacket and shirt, throwing them to Ino.

Ew..Her eyes light up like a deranged Fan girl.

I hide behind Kaito as I put on my Daft punk shirt,  
>and my Tron jacket.<p>

I force back tears

"truely amazing" I whisper to myself.

"Kaito, Hurry up and finish your coffee, were leaving. "

"Where?"

"Who cares where! We'll be away from that white haired sea Cow!"

ino blushes and begins to cry.

I smile.  
>This day just keeps getting better and better..<p>

I grab her hand and we Fly out the door.

* * *

><p>-15 Minutes later-<p>

* * *

><p>Jumping on the trampoline, I see my best friend,<br>Throwing his dog into the air and catching him.

I whistle to ketch his attention,  
>him and his dog both looking in my direction Simultaneously.<p>

He jumps off the trampoline setting his dog down, and running towards me, jumping over the fence and tackling me to the floor with a huge hug.

" DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE WE SAW EACH OTHER?"

He screamed in my face.

"Uhm.. Like..two days..?"

" TWO DAYS TO LONG!.. I was lonely .."

He gives me a puppy dog face While I pat his head.

He grabs me and Kaitos hands, and drags us inside, laughing Manically. Me and Kaito look at each other in nervous fear..

*This is going to be a long day..*

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for these being too short,<strong>  
><strong>I've been juggling between school,<strong>  
><strong>storys, boyfriend. And More..<strong>  
><strong>So I'll be uploading as much as I can, As SOON as I can :D<strong>

**Yours truely,**

_**Lucius Kai **_


End file.
